Girl With A Plan
by Dreadful Mind
Summary: Mako wasn't sure how it happened, but he ended up going on a date with Korra. Makorra.


Mako sat on one of the benches in the park, sulking. His elbows rested on his knees and his face was buried in his hands. _Stupid Bolin, and his stupid suggestions._

Mako stayed like that for a while trying to to figure out a solution to his problem.

"Mako?" he felt a hand on his shoulder, he knew who it was without having to look up. He'd recognize her voice anywhere.

"Korra."

"It is you!" her voice immediately changing to a more friendly one, "imagine how awkward that would have been if it weren't you,"

"Yeah, luckily it was just me," he was still mumbling into his hands, but Korra had been around him long enough to understand through the mumbles.

"I wouldn't exactly call that lucky," he shot her a look at she chuckled, "move over so I can sit," he did, but only slightly.

"What are you sulking about?" Mako could feel her sitting next to him, her shoulder brushing against his.

"Nothing.."

"Mako, I think I know you well enough to know you have some problem going on. What's up?" she bumped her knee into his.

Mako sighed, he didn't exactly want her to leave, so he might as well get her thoughts, "Bolin wants me to go to the movies with him and Opal tonight, but I always end up feeling like a third wheel."

"That's why you're being Mr. Mopey Pants? Just ask someone to go with you, make it a double date sort of thing."

"Gee, if only I had thought of that before," Mako rolled his eyes at her and put his face back into his hands, "but who do I ask?" he mumbled. Of course he would have liked to ask her but he didn't want things to get weird.

"I hear that cute girl in our Stats class has a thing for you,"

"I hear she's annoying," mumbled Mako.

"Yeah, me too.."

Mako shot her an annoyed look.

"Ok, ok," Korra giggled, "what about that girl who lives in your apartment building? She seems nice and not annoying."

"Oh trust me," Mako sat up straight and threw his head back, sighing, "she is annoying, she's always making so much noise and stumbling in drunk every other night."

"Geez Mako, is there any girl you don't find annoying?"

Mako made a face, the one where his lips purse and his eyebrows scrunch up, "I guess not."

They sat there quietly, "Ok, better question," started Korra, "what girl can you tolerate to be around for a few hours?"

Mako thought carefully, "To be honest, I think you're the only one," he looked down at his feet, his face feeling a little hot, Korra didn't seem to notice.

"Fine," she states.

"Fine?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you. I don't have any plans tonight anyway. What time is the movie?"

"Seven," Mako couldn't believe it, he had wanted to go on a date with Korra before, but always figured she didn't feel the same way about him. That and he never gathered enough courage to ask her out.

"Great!" she jumped to her feet, "I'll meet you guys there then," she ran off before he had the chance to offer to pick her up at her apartment.

Bolin always had suspicions about how Mako really felt about Korra. These suspicions proved to be right when Mako walked into their apartment with the biggest smile Bolin had ever seen. It somehow managed to get bigger when Mako told him that Korra would be going to the movies with them. Bolin was already concocting a compromise in his head. One that would get him out of going to the movies, he just had to call Opal.

Mako stood alone in the movie theater. Waiting for the others. It was 15 minutes for the movie when Korra showed up, "Hey Kor," Mako said when she hugged him.

"Nice scarf," she gave him a joking smile, "where are Bolin and Opal?"

"I'm not sure," Bolin and Mako had left the house together, Mako to the movie theater to wait for Korra, and Bolin to Opal's house, promising to meet up at the theater before the movie started.

They stood there in silence when Mako felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. A text from Bolin

_Hey bro, so Opal's not feeling so good. But enjoy the movie with Korra (; dont be out too late, or do, whatever. Have fun! _

Mako let out a loud sigh, "was that Bolin? Are they almost here?" Korra asked.

Mako very nervous, he was on a date with Korra, "uhh no, Opal's sick, so they aren't coming. Looks like it's just you and me," he let out an awkward chuckle and put a hand on the back of his neck.

"Perfect!" Korra gave him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the movie ticket seller.

Mako wasn't sure what she meant by that, but suddenly, he didn't feel so nervous.


End file.
